howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShadowFury12/Revival
At the beginning some information: -Present tense -There is no Hiccup and others -There are Half-dragons (dragons taking on human form) -There main heroes are two Half-dragons -There were never species of dragons appearing in the film, only the Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare -'The bold font is the dragon's speech' '-'The italic font is a telepathic conversation Prologue Dragons... Usually are considered bad characters. But not here. Here only dragons defended against people. Before they died out. These reptiles lived from the age of dinosaurus until the Middle Ages. But let's start from the beginning. The first species of dragon that appeared was the Herbarium Coniferous. He was no bigger than a small finger and had no fire. But he was poisonous. Species of dragons developed until a man appeared in the Stone Age. They began to compete fight for life. At the end of the Iron Age a new species appeared. Half-dragon. This reptie hat the ability to assume a human form. He lived equally 300 years. They occured in the bodies of all dragon species, only they were bigger and stronger. They had different patterns on their face. The rarest body was Night Fury. The most dangerous dragon in the world. The most common is Monstrous Nightmare. About 100 years after the creation of the Half-dragons, Non-dragons were created. They were not dragons, although they reminded them. In the Middle Ages dragons and Half-dragons became extinct for oleander disease. The Non-dragons survived and live to this day, but there are very few on them in the world. But what I tell you that? Because the legend came: Vonkuzii! Vikiki! Kan te stero sta kin! Vovo stai vovo kui, krai kero kari! An thu iri kaki, ruri kartin! Vonkuzii! Vikiki! kan te stero sta kin... Translation from the dragon's tongue: Vonkuzii! Vikiki! They will come to me! '' ''Two Half-dragons will be reborn, bu no one knows where! They are to take away the evil of this world! Vonkuzii! Vikiki! They will come to me... Chapter 1 - Here are us I am very sorry the first two chapters will be short because I wrote them two years ago. Now I've just improved them. 'Hania's perspective' Hi, my name is Hania and I'm 13 years old. In general, I do not have parents, or rather we do not have, because with me is three months younger sister. His name is Olga. We do not live in an orphanage but in a cave that is in the mountains, which we called Dragon Mountains. We do not go to school because we outweigh the knowledge of the wisest person. You probably wonder how we survived. I'm telling you already. We are half-dragons. So dragons are our natural form, and human is just an avatar. We are Night Furies - blacker dragons than the night. We look like this: I have green eyes with a darker shade closer to the puppil, the sister has similar, only that her eyes are blue.Each of us has bright blue pattens above the eyes. I have two symmetrical wavy lines, and Olga has a diamond. The senses are very sensitive, we can smell the scent from a week ago, and hear a scream from a distance of three kilometres. As spits we used blue-violet lethal or non, plasma bullets.And now I wil tell you how we were created. In general, the elements created us because of too much killing of animals. So they created two eggs and tossed us to this cave. That's why we do not have parents. Category:Blog posts